Coincés dans un arbre
by Chromiie
Summary: Un retour de mission imprévu à Yuki voilà ce que cela donne. One-shot écrit dans le cadre du 30 OTP challenge. Jour 2 : cuddling somewhere.


Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Renseignements: Encore un univers alternatif, le même que celui de Holding hands, toujours écrit dans le cadre du 30 OTP challange

Jour 2 : cuddle somewhere.

Anecdote; Yuki a déjà été le décor de deux de mes one-shots ; Les Sabaku aux sports d'hiver et Premières vacances d'hiver.

* * *

Coincés dans un arbre

Elle allait mourir, mourir coincée dans un arbre, elle Sabaku no Temari, la plus cruelle des kunoichi de sa génération. Elle et son petit-ami Deidara étaient partis en mission pour Yuki no Kuni pour consolider les liens avec les petits pays. Comme tous les deux devaient s'y rendre ils avait décidés d'y aller ensemble. Ils avaient effectués celle-ci avec succès, rien d'étonnant de la part des deux jonins d' Iwagakure et Sunagakure. Seulement une tempête de neige les avait surpris au retour , et une meute de loup leur était tombée dessus, alors qu'ils avançaient à tâtons dans la poudreuse.

Flashback :

Ils venaient de quitter les abords de la ville et marchaient en silence le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une forêt sombre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une tempête se déchaîna.

« -Génial on ne voit plus rien yeah ! Râla le ninja d' Iwa

-Non c'est vrai je n'avais pas remarqué !, répondit Temari d'un ton ironique.

Le vent soufflait si fort qu'ils étaient obligés de mettre leurs mains devant les yeux pour s'en protéger.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un abri en attendant que cela se calme, avancer maintenant est trop risqué, indiqua-t-elle.

-Ah oui et où , il n'y a que des arbres autour de nous, pas de grottes, pas de maisons, rien hn… répondit-il énervé de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Elle resta silencieuse, cherchant une solution qui ne venait pas , ce pays lui était étranger, à Sunagakure elle aurait su où s'abriter, mais ici cela était un mystère. Son partenaire n'était pas d'une grande aide n'étant pas non plus d'ici et venant à Yuki pour la première fois.

-Mais tu as raison, on ne peut pas rester planté ici, à moins de vouloir se transformer en shinobis des neiges, approuva-t-il .

Ils reprirent donc leur route et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, alors qu'ils marchaient ils eurent bientôt l'impression qu'on les regardait. Ils ne ressentaient aucun chakra et pensèrent d'abord avoir rêvé. Malheureusement pour eux, alors qu'ils parvenaient à une clairière ils s'aperçurent que leur impression était meute de loups les encerclaient, en grognant.

\- Super, il ne manquait plus que ça , des loups affamés à présent, soupira Temari.

En plus , il lui était impossible d'utiliser son éventail , car ils faisaient face au vent, et même à pleine puissance , la force du sien n'égalerait pas celui qui soufflait.

-Vous en avez de la chance, vous allez pouvoir admirer ce qu'est l'art véritable, attention ouvrez grands vos yeux , ordonna Deidara.

Il enfila ses mains dans chacune des sacoches qu'il portait attachées à sa ceinture, et laissa à ses bouches le temps d'avaler de l'argile. Cependant, le froid lui avait gelé les mains, et ses bouches ne pouvaient pas s'ouvrir.

-...ou pas, poursuivit-il

-Ou pas ,comment ça ou pas, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? ,demanda-t-elle n'aimant pas le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça.

Il lui montra l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et l'impossibilité pour lui d' loups s'étaient légèrement rapprochés mais restaient assez loin pour reculer et éviter une attaque si nécessaire. La kunoichi devina qu'ils se méfiaient de cette énorme chose qu'elle avait sur son dos, même fermé son arme lui était utile.

-Nous allons devoir trouver une solution et vite, ils ne vont pas avoir peur de mon éventail longtemps surtout si je ne peux pas m'en servir, dit-elle .

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant apercevoir dans les environs de quoi les aider , il passait sur chaque arbre, chaque millimètres de la zone avec attention.

-Temari, là-bas, une branche assez basse pour qu'on saute dessus afin de prendre appui et monter plus-haut, indiqua-t-il satisfait.

Convaincu qu'ils n'avaient que cela pour s'échapper, elle courut le plus près possible des animaux qui firent quelques pas en arrière et sauta sur la branche qu'elle atteignit. Il en fit de même tout de suite après et firent de nouveau un saut pour atteindre des hauteurs qui les mettraient en sécurité.

Fin flashback :

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient là depuis plus de deux heures,assis sur dans cet arbre qui était creux et qui donc leur faisait un abri contre le froid. La kunoichi du sable était parvenue à caler son éventail lui aussi à l'intérieur. Ils étaient forcés de rester là , car la nuit était tombée, et avec la tempête qui était toujours aussi intense, avancer aurait été trop risqué. Il avait ouvert son manteau et elle s'était installée contre lui partageant sa chaleur corporelle. Les loups qui les avaient mis dans cette situation avaient depuis longtemps fait demi-tour, ils avaient renoncés à ce repas qu'ils avaient deviné qu'ils n'auraient plus.

-Je mérite de mourir dignement , je suis Sabaku no Temari, je devrais mourir sur un champ de bataille, pendant un combat épique, ou de vieillesse mais pas dans un arbre perdu en pleine générations suivantes ne se souviendront plus de moi comme Daimaru , soupira-t-elle.

-Qui c'est ça Daimaru ?, demanda-t-il

-Tu vois tu ne le sais pas . C'était un shinobi de Sunagakure, qui m'embêtait lorsque j'étais une enfant ,et qui mort pendant une mystérieuse mission de rang-D, lui raconta-t-elle.

-Mais cela n'a rien à voir, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas mourir, sinon c'est moi qui vais être assassiné par tes deux frères, et finir dans un sarcophage de sable ou dans une marionnette ne fait pas partie de mes projets yeah , la contredit-il.

Elle rit à cette remarque, elle doutait que ses frères le tuent alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, une mission pour un shinobi était toujours potentiellement la dernière, la chance, le talent et les circonstances déterminaient leur destin. Se sentant bien, elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit , après avoir fait juré Deidara de la réveiller s'il sentait le sommeil venir le chercher ,afin qu'elle prenne le relais de la garde. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa fut la chaleur de son pays.


End file.
